someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Pokemon, Realistic Edition
Chapter 1: "Dawn of A New Day" "The day is here!" I said to my younger sister. "The day I start my very own journey into the vast lands of Pokémon." My sister, Samantha, replied, "I know, I know it's your big day. I wish I could go along with you." I, regretting this, said, "You can come; now let's get going." Samantha was so happy to head out on her very first journey with her big brother, I was glad to be there to accompany her, me being worried for obvious reasons, felt like this was a great idea. Headed out of Pallet Town and towards our first gym battle against Brock. Chapter 2: Mt. Moon Beating Brock was easy for me to handle, however, there are a lot of Trainers over on the Route afterwards. "Let's face them all!" I exclaimed. Samantha, not wanting to rush, said, "We should go to sleep first! What about the Pokémon Center? Didn't you hear the stories about Nurse Joy?" "I am not going in there. Listen, let's camp at Mt. Moon." I replied. "It'll be fun, promise, and don't worry, our Pokemon are with us, got it?" Samantha replying with a yes, we headed inside Mt. Moon. "'Don't worry about the dead Zubat that lie around here. All trainers get satisfaction from killing them'," I read on a sign. "What the Fuck was that? Okay, who puts this over a sign?" "Weird, huh?" I heard from inside the cave. "Yes," I replied. "What is going on here?" Mysterious voice: "I just wanted for everyone to know that you're technically killing wild Zubat in here. Why do humans do this? For joy?'' For entertainment''?! Well, until mankind stops killing Pokémon, I will take your little sister, Samantha." Chapter 3: A Man, Insane in the Brain, Alone Forever After searching and searching around the cave for three hours straight trying to find her, I had no luck. Mt. Moon was closed in by rocks, the cracks only big enough to let in air. I wasn't strong enough to move or break the rocks alone, so I couldn't escape, and I was starving for food. It was driving me insane. Darkness was my ally; I wanted to find my sister, Samantha. All I could think about for the past three hours was Samantha, and remembering all the fun times we had. I said to myself, "I am a mad man and a fool, changed and adapted to darkness. A man once great now, has fallen to a mad man, who speaks to himself in a cave." Four. It's been four years, and I had to resort to eating the dead Zubat around me to survive. I am an animal. Not a man with value, a creature. I saw it in the way I spoke, looked, and felt. I am not human. Chapter 4: A Changed Couple I did it. I found her. I found Samantha. Down these ladders, I finally did it. It only took fifteen years, and I did it. Samantha and I walk out of Mt. Moon after breaking the rocks guarding the end. She very bloody, a changed woman, and I a beast of nature. Samantha was tied up against a rock only wearing the skirt that Mom gave her as a kid. "It still fits!" I said. She replies. "Yes." I was wondering what happened to her in the cave that was once Mt. Moon. By the way, we have aged a lot since I am now twenty-five, and she is twenty. Chapter 5: Samantha's Cave Experience Samantha is now typing her tail. Randy, out. I was kidnapped by a Haunter, Tied and pinned down so I can't move. Being tied up and guarded by 3 Mountain climbers that were haunted and taken control by the ghost Pokemon here. I was only 4 when i started my journey, and this happens to me? Years pass and i turned 14 and my God the experience got worse not only was i being tied i was now a victim of molestation. and this is just gonna get worse. 18, that magic number were sex comes into play. Yep i was a victim. Luckily i was saved by my big brother Randy before the big "Impregnation" ceremony came into effect. so that is my life taken into short words. If someone was to shoot me. I'd allow it. Samantha, signing off. I just got through read my sisters experience and I want to make her future better than what has happened in that cave. i want to change our lives, but things are gonna get worse. I just have a feeling. Randy, Out. I'll be back tomorrow to post more regarding our journey. Bye guys! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon